1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a washing machine.
2. Background
In general, a washing machine is an apparatus for washing the laundry using the emulsion action of a detergent, a water current action generated by the rotation of a washing container or washing wings, and an impact action applied by the washing wings. The washing machine performs a washing, rinse, or dehydration process in order to remove contaminations attached to the laundry using the action of a detergent and water.
A known washing machine includes a casing configured to form an external appearance of the washing machine, an exterior container received within the casing in such a way as to be suspended from the inside of the casing, and an interior container rotatably provided inside the exterior container. Furthermore, such a washing machine includes a suspension for attenuating a vibration generated when washing is performed.
In general, the suspension attenuates a vibration using the elastic force of a spring and the viscous force of a fluid. Such a suspension can effectively attenuate a vibration in a normal state in which the exterior container is vibrated within a specific amplitude range, but may not effectively attenuate a vibration if the vibration is generated out of the normal state.
In the known washing machine, a support member is connected to each of the corners of the outside of the casing, each of the support members is connected to the exterior container by the suspension, and the suspension chiefly buffers a vibration in the vertical direction of the exterior container.
Such a background method is effective in attenuating a vibration in the horizontal direction of the exterior container to some extent in a process of attenuating a vibration in a vertical direction that is generated in the exterior container. This is, however, only an additional effect generated in the process of reducing a vibration in the vertical direction of the exterior container. If a horizontal vibration is severe, for example, if eccentricity is generated in the interior container, there is a problem in that the operation of the washing machine must be stopped because a horizontal vibration is not buffered. See Korean Patent No. 10-0381180.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.